Un simple rendez-vous
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tris est nerveuse. Son gynécologue est un homme. Tris est gênée. Elle l'est encore plus lorsqu'elle le revoit dans un tout autre contexte. OS


**Bonne année 2017 à vous tous ! J'espère que cette année vous apportera pleins de bonnes choses !**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie durant cette année 2016 et j'espère que ça continuera pour cette année ! :)**

 **Un grand merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading qui a encore relu et corrigé mon chapitre ! Et qui m'a donnée un titre pour cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Un simple rendez-vous**

« Service gynécologique et obstétrique du Mémorial de Chicago.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous chez le docteur Eaton.

\- Bien sûr, vous avez une préférence ?

\- Le plus tôt possible.

\- Nous avons jeudi à 17h.

\- Non, j'ai un autre rendez-vous. Samedi ?

\- Nous avons une place à 18h.

\- Très bien. Ça me convient.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Béatrice Prior. »

Je lui donne aussi mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle puisse me joindre s'il venait à y avoir un problème.

Je retourne ensuite dans le salon où mon amie Christina m'attend. Elle caresse son ventre, elle en est à 7 mois de grossesse.

« Tu as appelé ?

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous samedi.

\- Tu verras, il est génial ! Il est super gentil et il sait te mettre à l'aise.

\- Oui, mais c'est un homme.

\- Et alors ? J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'y faire mais tu verras, une fois qu'il sera devant toi, tu seras plus confortable.

\- Tu parles de lui très intimement, dis-moi.

\- Oh tais-toi. Will est venu avec moi plus d'une fois et il sait que le docteur est très professionnel. Il n'a jamais eu un geste déplacé ou dit un mot de travers.

\- Je verrai bien. Si je ne le sens pas, je n'y retournerai pas c'est tout.

\- Mais ça ira bien. »

Nous relançons notre conversation sur notre travail. Ou plutôt sur mon travail.

« Comment ça se passe à l'école ?

\- Très bien. Les enfants se sont habitués à moi et ils sont adorables. »

Je suis enseignante dans une école maternelle et j'ai la classe des petits. Ils ont 3-4 ans. Nous sommes fin octobre et c'est ma première année dans cette école.

« Je suis censée partir en sortie avec eux dans un mois. On va dans une ferme.

\- Oh, c'est chou. Ils vont adorer !

\- Je le pense aussi. Je dois encore trouver des accompagnateurs. Je t'aurais bien proposé à toi, mais tu seras à deux doigts d'accoucher.

\- Une autre fois. Quand tu auras mon bébé en classe.

\- C'est possible.

\- Sinon, tu m'as pas dit que tu étais invitée samedi soir ?

\- Si par une collègue. Elle s'appelle Shauna et elle a la classe des grands. Son mari a invité son meilleur ami et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule avec eux. Elle les adorent mais ils sont juste deux grands enfants ensemble.

\- C'est la première fois que tu y vas ? Demande-t-elle en traçant les bords de son verre.

\- Est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends ?

\- Pardon. Je suis tout le temps à la maison et je n'ai plus l'occasion de sortir à cause de cette saleté de repos forcé. J'ai peur que tu en ais marre de moi et que tu te tournes vers d'autres amies.

\- Christina... tu sais que tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis qu'on sait marcher. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. »

J'essuie les joues de ma meilleure amie très émotive et lui souris. Je caresse son ventre, j'adore faire ça. Je trouve ça impressionnant que le corps d'une femme puisse autant changer pour accueillir ce petit être.

« Tu agis comme Will. Il n'arrive pas à enlever ses mains de mon ventre.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne comme femme enceinte, c'est pour ça !

\- J'ai pris 13 kilos.

\- C'est normal. Tu as un bébé en toi. Je suis certaine que le docteur Eaton te l'a dit.

\- J'aime pas quand t'as raison. »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis sur son ventre.

Samedi arrive et je me dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard à mon rendez-vous. Je suis un peu nerveuse car c'est la première fois que je vais chez un homme. Je me dis qu'après, j'irai chez Shauna et si ça se passe mal, ça me permettra de me changer les idées.

Je me présente à l'accueil, donne mon nom et ma carte vitale puis je me dirige vers la salle d'attente. Je vois une femme enceinte qui est assise avec son mari et une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans qui attendent. Je ne suis là que depuis deux minutes quand mon nom est appelé par une voix grave. Je lève les yeux et aperçois un homme en blouse blanche, un dossier en main. Mais ce que je vois surtout c'est que cet homme est magnifique. C'est lui mon médecin ? Oh mon...

Je me lève et il me sourit. Il me guide vers son bureau, me fait entrer et ferme la porte. Je retire ma veste et la pose avec mon sac sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je le vois poser mon dossier avant de tendre sa main vers moi.

« Bonjour Mlle Prior, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci.

\- Alors, c'est la première fois que vous venez...

\- C'est ça. Mon ancien médecin part à la retraite et on m'a conseillé de prendre rendez-vous chez vous. Et j'aimerais aussi changer de pilule.

\- D'accord. Je vais vous poser quelques questions pour constituer votre dossier puis je vous ferrai une échographie afin de m'assurer que tout aille bien. C'est la procédure habituelle. Ça vous va ?

\- Oui, oui. »

Pendant les dix prochaines minutes, il me pose des questions auxquelles il est très difficile de répondre quand un homme est en face de vous. Je me dis que je devrais grandir et arrêter d'être gênée. C'est un médecin, il fait son travail. Oui, mais un très beau médecin, me dit la petite voix dans ma tête.

Il finit par poser son stylo.

« Bien, allons faire cet échographie. »

Il me dit de laisser mes affaires derrière moi. Nous entrons dans la salle, il prépare l'ordinateur pendant que je m'installe. Il me demande de déboutonner mon pantalon et de remonter mon t-shirt. Je rougis comme une petite fille car même si je suis encore cachée, la partie supérieur de mon intimité est exposée. Il ne fait pas attention, place un papier pour ne pas salir mes vêtements avec le gel puis prépare la sonde. Je frémis lorsque ça touche ma peau.

« Désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour ça. »

Je souris mais il retourne son attention vers l'écran. Il bouge la sonde de temps à autre, 2 minutes plus tard, il a fini.

Il me tend un papier.

« Tenez, pour vous essuyer. »

Je nettoie mon ventre alors qu'il continue de taper sur le clavier. Je vois les photos qu'il a imprimé. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour voir quoique ce soit.

Nous retournons dans son bureau.

« Alors, il n'y a rien d'anormal sur l'échographie. Je peux vous prescrire une autre pilule et si vous continuez à avoir mal au ventre, on pourra penser à d'autres moyens. Comme l'implant par exemple.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, on se revoit dans trois mois ou plus tôt si vous avez des problèmes avec cette pilule.

\- Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Je lui serre la main avec un sourire qu'il me rend. Je m'en vais, soulagée que ça soit fini et que ça se soit si bien passé.

Je prends un rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois avant d'aller directement chez Shauna.

Shauna m'a assurée que l'ambiance serait familiale ce soir donc hors-de-question que je vienne sur mon 31. J'ai choisi un jean avec un chemisier bleu. J'ai tout de même mis mes escarpins pour ne pas paraître trop petite. Shauna est grande et d'après une photo que j'ai vu, Zeke fait la même taille qu'elle. Si leur ami fait plus d'1m80, je vais être vraiment mal. Je prends mon sac et mon téléphone puis marche vers l'arrêt de bus. J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation alors c'est la meilleure solution pour m'éviter de tourner en rond. Il ne me faut que 15 minutes en tout pour arriver chez eux. Je sonne et attends quelques secondes. C'est Zeke qui ouvre.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle...

\- Tris. Shauna m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je sui Zeke. Je t'en prie, entre. »

Il me débarasse de ma veste et me laisse entrer dans le salon. Shauna me sourit en me voyant puis me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Quatre ne viendra que pour le repas, il travaille encore.

\- Quatre ?

\- C'est un surnom. Zeke l'a trouvé quand ils étaient petits et c'est resté. »

Zeke revient avec un bouteille de crémant. Je prends un verre avec plaisir.

« Du crémant ? On fête quelque chose ?

\- Zeke a reçu une promotion aujourd'hui alors on profite de ta présence pour fêter. »

Je suis touchée par ça. Ils auraient très bien pu annuler notre repas pour être juste tous les deux.

« Félicitations Zeke. Tu travailles où ?

\- Je suis devenu chef de partie dans le restaurant « La petite France ».

\- Tu es cuisinier là-bas ? J'adore leur cuisine !

\- Merci. »

Nous trinquons et après vingt minutes de discussion, nous passons à table. Nous sommes assis à une table ronde, Shauna à côté de moi et Zeke à côté d'elle. Quatre sera entre Zeke et moi. Nous attendons qu'il arrive, d'après son ami, il ne devrait plus tarder. Encore quelques minutes puis nous entendons la sonnette. Comme un enfant, Zeke décolle de son siège pour l'accueillir. Shauna roule ses yeux.

« Il fait toujours ça. Si je n'étais pas mariée avec lui, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont en couple tous les deux. »

Je souris avec elle.

« Allez dépêche-toi, on t'attendait, dit Zeke.

\- Je t'avais dit que vous pouviez commencer sans moi. »

Sa voix m'est familière mais ça ne peux pas être ce que je crois. Shauna se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire la bise puis il se tourne vers moi. Et je suis face à face avec le docteur Eaton. Je sais que je suis rouge d'embarras alors que je lui serre la main, pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Il a l'air très étonné de me voir puis il sourit.

« Béatrice, c'est ça ?

\- Je préfère Tris si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Zeke nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Ne pose pas de questions s'il te plaît.

« Vous vous connaissez ?

\- On s'est rencontrés plus tôt dans la journée, avoué-je.

\- Ah oui, comment ? Demande Shauna.

\- D'après toi, Shauna ?Je suis médecin, non ?

\- Oh... »

Elle doit éprouver de l'empathie pour moi car elle me sourit légèrement. Zeke a l'air de comprendre aussi, car sa bouche forme un 'o' de surprise.

« On passe à table ? Propose Shauna pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je vais chercher le vin, annonce Zeke.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Tobias.

\- Tris et moi, on va jeter un coup d'œil sur le repas. »

Ils vont vers la cave à vin installée dans le coin de la pièce alors que je la suis dans la cuisine où je soupire. Elle mélange le contenu de la casserole.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su que c'était ton médecin, je t'aurais prévenue.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui tombe dans une conversation et j'y suis allée pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

\- Essaie de ne pas penser à ça ce soir.

\- Facile à dire quand c'est pas toi qu'il a presque vue à demi-nue. Il a fait une échographie.

\- Oh... je suis désolée. Au moins, il sait que tu es fertile. Ça plaît aux hommes ça.

\- Shauna !

\- Ose me dire que tu ne le trouve pas attirant.

\- C'est mon médecin, Shauna !

\- Et alors ? Je vous connais tous les deux et vous avez de nombreux points communs.

\- Je ne vais pas discuter de ça à propos de mon gynécologue. »

Je prends la salade et retourne dans la salle à manger. J'y vois Zeke et Qua...le docteur Eaton en train de discuter.

« Tu ne lances pas la conversations sur ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, ça va être assez gênant comme ça.

\- Oh arrête, j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardée, elle te plaît.

\- Zeke, je ne plaisante pas.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais vous allez apprendre à vous tutoyer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ou je vais...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancer tous les deux ? S'exclame Shauna en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Rien ! », disent-ils tous les deux en relevant la tête.

Le docteur Eaton prend la bouteille de vin de la main de Zeke et revient à table. Shauna nous sert chacun puis nous commençons à manger. Ils discutent tous les trois, mais je me sens à part. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie.

« Tris ? Ça va ?

\- Mm ? Oui, oui, ça va.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air. Tu ne dis rien.

\- C'est vraiment délicieux, c'est tout. »

Elle me lance ce genre de regard qui me montre qu'elle ne me croit pas. Tobias décide de prendre la parole.

« Je pense que ça serait plus facile si on oubliait cet après-midi. Nous sommes juste à un dîner chez des amis communs.

\- Oui... Je vais essayer. »

Nous reprenons le repas et Zeke essaie de me poser des questions pour me faire parler. Je suis encore un peu mal à l'aise mais ça va mieux au fur et à mesure que la soirée progresse. Nous prenons un café avant le dessert. Pour ma part, je prends une tisane. Je cherche le sucre et il est à côté du docteur.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer le sucre s'il vous plaît ? »

Il me sourit et me le tend mais ne le lâche pas.

« Je te le donnerais si tu me tutoies.

\- S'il te plaît ? »

Il le pose dans ma paume.

« Merci. »

Nous décidons de nous asseoir dans le salon pour être mieux installés. Une fois leur café terminé, les deux hommes vont dans le garage pour que Zeke puisse lui montrer une chose qu'il a amélioré sur sa moto.

Ils partent comme deux enfants, en riant et tout excités.

« Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un an et demi.

\- Vous êtes adorables.

\- Merci. Alors, que penses-tu de Tobias ?

\- C'est votre ami, il est vraiment très gentil.

\- Allez, ils sont partis. Lâches-toi.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as invitée pour que je le rencontre ?

\- Pour être honnête, c'est Zeke qui veut le caser. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que vous vous entendriez bien. Enfin, c'était sans compter le fait qu'il soit ton médecin.

\- Tu peux déjà lui trouver une autre personne parce que ça n'évoluera pas.

\- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue, Tris. »

Je prends une gorgée de ma tisane pour cacher mes joues rouges.

« Il te plaît quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant l'inverse. Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui.

\- Il est très sélectif. Mais je suis persuadée que tu ne lui es pas indifférente. »

Je souris car même si ce n'est pas vrai, pendant une seconde, c'est agréable de savoir qu'il pourrait m'apprécier.

« Je peux avoir une autre tisane ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle prend ma tasse et l'emmène dans la cuisine. J'entends un bruit de porte qui claque puis Tobias qui engueule Zeke.

« Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé.

\- Je m'en fiche, ça ne partira jamais à la machine.

\- Attends, je te cherche un autre t-shirt. »

Je vois Tobias, son t-shirt couvert de cambouis. Zeke court dans les escaliers, soit pour se dépêcher, soit pour échapper à son meilleur ami en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Zeke a réussi à me salir. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait. Il est très doué.

\- Un peu maladroit.

\- En attendant, ce pull est foutu.

\- Mais non. Donne le moi une fois que tu es changé. »

Zeke revient avec un t-shirt que Tobias enfile sans perdre une seconde. Je prends le pull et vais dans la salle de bain. Les deux hommes me suivent.

« Zeke, tu peux me donner du beurre ?

\- Du beurre ?

\- C'est ça. »

Il échange un regard avec Tobias puis disparaît. En attendant, j'essaie de retirer l'excédent sans l'étaler. Zeke revient avec le beurre. Je l'étale sur la tâche puis laisse agir.

« Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?

\- Mais oui, fais-moi confiance. »

Shauna nous a rejoint entre temps, nous sommes tous les quatre autour du vêtement.

« Et maintenant ? Demande Zeke après quelques minutes.

\- Tu verras. »

Je prends un peu de lessive et commence à frotter le vêtement. Je frotte fortement pour tout faire partir. Je le passe sous l'eau pour le rincer et quand j'ai fini, la tâche a disparu. Je l'essore dans mes mains puis le rend à son propriétaire.

« Et voilà.

\- Wow... merci Tris. Je pensais vraiment que c'était perdu.

\- Il y a toujours une solution.

\- Je risque de te demander des conseils très souvent alors, car je suis doué pour me tâcher.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Tant que tu y es, tu pourras m'apprendre des trucs à moi aussi, dit Shauna. Je ne connaissais pas cette technique.

\- Ma grand-mère me l'a apprise. »

Nous retournons à notre café quand nous décidons de rentrer. Tobias et moi partons en même. Nous nous sommes proposés pour les aider à ranger mais ils ont refusé.

Je commence à marcher vers l'arrêt de bus quand une voiture s'arrête à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe tout de suite. Qui est-ce ?

La vitre se baisse et le visage de Tobias apparaît.

« Tu veux que je te dépose ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de te laisser marcher en pleine nuit.

\- Bon d'accord. »

J'ouvre la portière puis lui donne mon adresse. Je place mes mains devant le chauffage. Il sourit en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci pour mon pull. »

Je hausse les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ok... je me demandais si tu accepterais d'aller boire un café quelque part un de ces jours ? »

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, mais je ne laisse pas passer ma chance.

« Avec plaisir. »

Il finit par se garer devant chez moi. Il me tend sa main pour que je la serre. Juste avant de partir, je pose un morceau de papier avec mon numéro de téléphone.

« Je finis de travailler tous les jours à 16h. »

Il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris.

« Bonne nuit, Tris.

\- Bonne nuit. Et merci de m'avoir déposée. »

Je rentre chez moi, plus heureuse que jamais.  
J'ai un rendez-vous dans un café avec mon gynécologue... Dis comme ça c'est vraiment bizarre.

 **Cinq ans plus tard :**

Je sais qu'il travaille mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je compose son numéro personnel, avec de la chance il est en pause déjeuner.

« Allô ?

\- Salut, je te dérange ?

\- Non, je suis en train de manger. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai très mal au ventre et j'ai cherché tous les autres symptômes sur internet, ça ressemble à un cancer des ovaires ou un kyste.

\- Calme-toi, mon cœur. Il ne faut jamais chercher les symptômes sur internet, tu finis par être persuadé qu'il te reste deux jours à vivre.

\- Mais ça peut être grave !

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je reprends à 14h30. Viens à 14h et je t'ausculte pour te prouver que tout va bien.

\- Merci Tobias. À tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. »

Je repose mon téléphone, tout aussi nerveuse qu'avant. J'arrive au cabinet à 13h50 mais Tobias est déjà là. Sa secrétaire me sourit, elle sait que je suis sa femme et me connaît.

Je toque à sa porte, il m'invite à entrer. Il est en train de placer un papier sur sa table de consultation. Je l'embrasse pour le saluer, il me dit de me coucher.

« Détends-toi. Je sais que tout va bien. »

Il m'ausculte et m'assure que tout va bien.

« Comment tu peux être sûr ?

\- C'est mon métier.

\- Oui, ça je le sais que tu vois des femmes nues toute la journée.

\- Chérie, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu sais que tu es la seule que je regarde. Et je ne vois pas des femmes nues à longueur de journée.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis crevée.

\- Viens, je vais te faire une échographie pour être certain. Ça te va ?

\- Merci. »

Il me tient la main alors que nous allons dans la salle. Je m'allonge, il prépare la machine. Il pose la sonde sur mon ventre. Il la tourne de droite à gauche, de haut en bas.

Je suis inquiète en le regardant travailler et cette inquiétude s'accroît quand il fronce ses sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Deux secondes. »

Mon cœur s'emballe à ses mots. Il a trouvé quelque chose. Je vois ses yeux se brouiller de larmes.

« Tobias ! »

Il me sourit alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.

« Mon cœur... tu es enceinte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a bébé. Je vois un bébé.

\- Tu es sûr ? », demandé-je alors que ma voix semble avoir disparue.

Il tourne l'écran vers moi.

« Tu vois ça ? C'est un embryon. »

Mes yeux passent de l'écran aux siens. Puis je me jette dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse amoureusement.

« Je t'aime tellement. Merci ! »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces.

« Je suis contente que tu sois le premier à le savoir. »

Il continue de regarder l'embryon puis prend des photos. Il m'en donne 4 mais en garde une, qu'il accroche à son ordinateur.

« Je finis à 16h30 aujourd'hui. Je rentre le plus vite possible.

\- Je t'attendrai, je vais peut être prendre un bain.

\- Attends que je sois rentré. Je veux prendre un bain avec ma femme et mon bébé. »

Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre en m'embrassant. Je sais qu'il a un rendez-vous alors je m'en vais. Il me regarde m'éloigner dans le couloir et quand je suis presque hors de sa vue, il crie,

« Je vais être papa ! »

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis :)**


End file.
